Night, Rye and Future
by xxthebluejayxx
Summary: Nightkit and Ryekit, four moons old, are kits of Ryewhisker of WindClan (deceased) and Cloudberry of RiverClan in ancient times, but they find themselves sucked into another time. One moon after the great battle, RiverClan finds them in the middle of their camp. Now, who could they be? By Shiningfrost. Next Chapter: WIP. Rated K just because. Discontinued due to some things. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**And so they came…**

By Shiningfrost

The two kits slept peacefully, along with the mother, not knowing that they would be sucked into another time just before morning. Not knowing that they would find themselves in the middle of the lake RiverClan camp. But they were.

And so the story begins.

PAGE BREAK

The brown-and-white tom and the dark gray she-kit appeared in the camp after a flash of blinding mint green light. One was asleep, but the other was wide-awake.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the kit hissed, looking around wildly. Many of the cats around were wounded, although almost none of them still bleeding. A blue-gray she-cat stepped forward, ears pricked.

"The question is–who are _you_?" The she-cat asked. One cat stepped forward, addressing her with a whisper.

"Their kits, Mossyfoot." The she-cat sighed, before turning back to the awake kit. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"Ryekit. Now, answer _my _questions." The brown-and-white kit sniffed. Something about this kit reminded the she-cat mentioned above of some other cat. She didn't know who.

"I am Mistystar, leader of RiverClan. Are you a clan cat?" The RiverClan warriors, who had already been looking over, had looked shocked when the kit–Ryekit– had announced his name.

Ryekit did not answer Mistystar's question. "But I thought RiverClan's leader was Emberstar,"

**A/N: Poor Ryekit is confused. Fail story beginning. Oh well. R&R**

_Note to self: Dark gray kit called Nightkit. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Heavystep is back… O.**

Mistystar stared at Ryekit, who was staring back at her. Ryekit's soft brown-and-white fur was pricking up like a hedgehog's fur. **(A/N: Or needles? I dunno :P) **

One old tom stepped forward and croaked, "I remember one of the elders when I was a kit telling me about some of the old RiverClan cats… one was called Emberstar. I heard many strange tales. You're name is Ryekit? What is her name?" The tom nodded to the dark gray kit sleeping on a patch of grass.

"Nightkit," Ryekit growled. "Why?"

"Because," the tom, called Heavystep **(1 ) **"Two kits from RiverClan went missing in the forest… and their names were Ryekit and Nightkit." **(A/N: I considered stopping it here, but nah…)**

Ryekit stared at Heavystep. "What do you mean?" He asked, flattening his brown ears but still having them pricked enough to hear clearly.

"I mean–" Heavystep leaned forward so his voice could be heard. "–that you and Nightkit are in the future. The future for you, that is."

The cats nearby began to whisper to each other. That is, until a frightened kit woke up.

"Eek! Where am I? Who are you? Where's Cloudberry?" Nightkit raced around Ryekit, suddenly wide awake. "Where are weee, Ryekit?" She wailed.

Ryekit tilted his head to look at his sister, "They say we're in the future." He turned his head to meet Mistystar's gaze.

"You are," Mistystar meowed. "I'll explain–if you let me."

**End of chapter for now! It's short, but hey, I could've cut it off at 170 words. If you haven't read Code of the Clans, Cloudberry and Ryewhisker were the reason why the 'no mate from other clan' code was made. Ryewhisker died. :D Just to clear things up. Read and review, please. I want to know if you (if anyone is even reading this) like the story so far. (-:) - Snowman. xD**

**1: I made him come back again.. :guilty:**


	3. Chapter 3

**(-)(-)(:)**

Ryekit and Nightkit settled down in the leader's den, looking nervous. In turn, Ryekit was somewhat tired and Nightkit was full of energy.

"Okay," Mistystar began. "This may be… something of a shock, but I think you _are_ in the future. The future for you, that is." It was a blunt way to say it, but how else could it have been said?

The wind blew the cover of the den open, letting more light in. **(1)** Nightkit's dark pelt lit up like stars in the night, while Ryekt's fur just seemed to ruffle under the wind.

"Can… can we still be a part of RiverClan?" Nightkit asked timidly. Mistystar's eyes seemed to shine silver.

"Of course," Mistystar mewed. "And when you reach six moons, you will become apprentices. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes," Nightkit stretched her mouth wide in a slight yawn.

Ryekit simply nodded. "Yes," he added when Nightkit glared at him.

"Then now you should go to the nursery." Mistystar watched as the kits trudged into the nursery. Not many cats in RiverClan had white-and-brown pelts, and suspicions would probably arise, but that matter would be dealt with when it came. **(2)**

**Done! Sorry it took so long, I don't even know when I last updated it. **

**-Shiningfrost, Sunday Feb 17, 2013 :D**

**No idea what the leaders den looks like.**

**Like, that the kits are half-clan or whatever. :P Stupid suspicious clans. **

_**~Shining~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ryepaw was excited. His first gathering. Nightpaw, Ryepaw's sister, looked as calm as the warriors, but Ryepaw could tell it was an act. Call it a sixth sense, but he knew his sister. She was as excited as him, if not more. But she loved to act dignified in front of the others.

When they'd finally arrived at the island, the other clans were there already. Ryepaw looked around and saw another apprentice– a fluffy gray she-cat with amber eyes. She glanced at me and twitched one ear.

"'Ello," she mewed. She licked one paw causally, waiting for the tom to respond. Ryepaw was fairly sure she was ThunderClan.

"Hello," Nightpaw put in, suddenly beside Ryepaw again. "I'm Nightpaw, and this is my silly brother, Ryepaw." Ryepaw glared at the dark gray she-cat, stung, but Nightpaw didn't seem too bothered. "And you are…?"

"I'm Amberpaw," the gray she-cat replied, twitching her nose slightly. "You're from RiverClan, am I right?" Her amber eyes seemed to dance like fire… Ryepaw wasn't listening to Amberpaw at all. He was just staring.

Nightpaw rolled her eyes at him. "Yup! And you're… ThunderClan, right?" She sounded uncertain, but Amberpaw nodded her head vigorously, straightening up proudly.

"Yup! The best–" Amberpaw was cut off by a dark brown tabby. Ryepaw was pretty sure it was one of the older ThunderClan warriors… Dustpelt, was it?

Dustpelt glanced back at her, "The leaders are starting," he pointed out. "You should actually listen," Amberpaw looked embarrassed.

"You're not my mentor," she muttered, but pricked her ears and listened anyway. Bramblestar, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and leader of ThunderClan, was speaking.

"There are new kits in ThunderClan," he announced from his spot on the tree **(1)**. "Duskkit, Hollykit, and Blizzardkit," Bramblestar nodded. "And new apprentices–Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw."

"The new kits are so _cute_," Amberpaw murmured. "Cinderheart said that Hollykit is the exact image of Hollyleaf," Ryepaw didn't know who Hollyleaf was, but he nodded anyway. He heard Nightpaw snicker, and turned to glare at her, but thought better when he saw _her_ glare back at him.

"Oh, shut up," Ryepaw muttered to her, twitching his tail in annoyance. Nightpaw huffed, whiskers pushing forward and almost touching Ryepaw's face.

"We have two new apprentices," Mistystar announced, gaining Ryepaw's attention. "Nightpaw, and Ryepaw," Nightpaw straightened up with a bit of pride. Ryepaw stifled laughter at his sister, but Nightpaw heard anyway. She glared at him, and suddenly Ryepaw realized something.

"Why'd she say _your _name first?"

Nightpaw smirked. "Because I'm cooler than you, obviously,"

**429 words in all! I feel accomplished. Summary of the chapter: Night and Rye meet Amberpaw at a gathering, Ryepaw stares at Amberpaw, and it seems Nightpaw had gained an attitude! I started and finished this in a day, but it took a month! Sorry. I **_**had **_**started on Spring Break, but then I lost it, and I've been doing some original writing… and I've been reading fanfics… but now I've written it, so yay! **


End file.
